


Mellow

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a thing for Alec’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow

Magnus has a thing for Alec’s lips. Who wouldn’t? They look so soft and inviting; his lower lip plump and perfect for nibbling. It also helps that ever since Alec got the first taste of Magnus, he is essentially insatiable.

They can make out for hours. They exchange slow licks and soft sighs, sometimes one of them playfully nips at the other’s lower lip. Magnus’ fingers get tangled into Alec’s hair, his rings a sensual contrast to the shadowhunter’s dark locks. Their eyelashes flutter against their cheeks once in a while as they try to lick deeper into each other’s mouths.

Sometimes Magnus nibbles at Alec’s lips for so long that the boy becomes so sensitized that he starts making those low sounds in the back of his throat. And even when Magnus tries to pull away, to give him a break, he still follows with a breathy whine. That Magnus just can’t refuse, so he settles himself against the back of his couch and pulls Alec on his lap, satisfying the boy’s wordless request for more. He gentles his kisses though. He bunches Alec’s shirt up, so he can settle his hands against the warm skin and he starts running them lightly across Alec’s hips and back, his fingers tracing old scars and runes. They stay like that for a while, world forgotten.


End file.
